Problem: Simplify the following expression: $n = \dfrac{6}{8q} \div \dfrac{9}{2q}$
Solution: Dividing by an expression is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $n = \dfrac{6}{8q} \times \dfrac{2q}{9}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $n = \dfrac{ 6 \times 2q } { 8q \times 9}$ $n = \dfrac{12q}{72q}$ Simplify: $n = \dfrac{1}{6}$